


Black Moon

by Lerya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out a secret just before Summer starts, Harry runs away to his psuedo-uncle, comming to live with a werewolf community and attracting the attention of The Alpha, Fenrir Greyback</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The end of June. All students of Hogwarts, school of magic and wizardry were relaxing at the lake, glad the exams, OWLs and NEWTs were finally done. All except one wizard. A black haired, green eyed young man by the name of Harry James Potter. He sat on his bed in his dorm, looking at pictures of his deceased godfather, Sirius Black. You see, Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured by the enemy, Lord Voldemort, and rushed to save him. Only to discover it was a trap which led to the loss of his beloved godfather.

Wiping a tear from his cheek, Harry stood and tucked away the picture album in his half packed trunk. It was the 29th of June today, so tomorrow everyone went home. Harry packed the last things he needed and closed his trunk. Walking down the stairs, into the common room and to the hallway, he went in the direction of the doors leading to the lake. Coming down the second floor stairs he heard voices in an abandoned class room.

“I can’t believe him, rushing us to danger and wounding us and then being emotional about losing his stupid convict godfather.” Said a voice he knew, he just hoped he was wrong. Another voice spoke, “yeah, I can’t believe we need to be friends with him, if I didn’t get paid I would turn my back on him.” A third voice spoke, “I know, and I need to make him love me, he isn’t even beautiful. I can’t wait for the war to be over and we get more money!” they sounded excited. Harry glanced around the corner, through the door that wasn’t closed entirely, there in the classroom were his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger together with Ron’s little sister, Ginny.   
Granger spoke again, “and I can’t believe he brought the vision the headmaster sended him! I am glad we finally got rid of Black, he was asking too many questions.”  
The other two nodded. Harry had heard enough, with tears running down his face he made his way back to the common room. ‘I can’t believe it, they get payed for spying on me!. They knew about Sirius and didn’t tell me and worse of all Dumbledore is in on it all, I wonder what they kept from me, I’ll have to find out.”

After that he went to bed early, not going to dinner, and made sure he was up early so he could have breakfast and board the train early. Taking a carriage in the front he went to sleep again. When he woke up he noticed he wasn’t alone again, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood had joined him. Neville looked at him, sadness in his eyes, “I take it you found out then?” Harry nodded, “I can’t believe it... I really thought they were my friends.”  
Both Luna and Neville got a sad look in their eyes, “you do know, we are, right?” Harry smiled at them, “thanks guys, you have no idea what that means to me.”  
He got two smiles in return.

They had talked for about two hours when the landscape changed, letting them know that the station wasn’t that far away. Getting their trunks and already saying goodbye, they left. Harry not giving a glance to the Weasley’s who were desperate for their attention. He walked to the Dursley’s in the main station and with his eyes on the ground followed them, not knowing what changes the summer would bring him.

Back at the station two pairs of grey eyes had seen the distance of the boy-who-lived and a certain red-haired family. They planned to tell that to their Lord as soon as possible.

A pair of amber eyes had also seen what happened, with the loss of his mate, he planned to search his alpha once more. Now knowing his cub knew some more about what’s going on he planned to tell said cub everything he knew and help him, his alpha could wait a little longer.

The Weasley’s on the other hand were wondering why their income hadn’t come to them, they wondered if he knew, and if he did, then how?   
Talking loudly and walking as if they owned the place they left, all except two of them, the twins, they put on a fake smile and went back to their shop, planning to tell their friend and little brother everything they knew.

Harry on the other hand was ‘home’ again. Well not really home. He already had gotten a fist in his stomach and now sat in his room, his old room, the cupboard under the stairs. Dreaming about the end of the vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Riddle Manor –  
Draco and Lucius Malfoy came to their Lord’s home the moment they left King’s Cross. Walking quickly, in regular robes they pushed open the door to their Lord’s chamber. Said Lord, Voldemort now Tom Riddle once more, sat on an armchair, waiting for one of his closest friends and his son. The Malfoy men walked in and sat themselfs across their Lord.  
“Tom, it seems that Potter finaly found out the truth. Or part of it. We noticed his distance at King’s Cross with the Weasley family.” Lucius spoke. Draco only nodded. Their lord looked thoughtfull. “Maybe it is time to tell the world the truth. Beginning with Potter. We will let them know that the so called light side is the darkest. Now, with my sanity restored, we can proceed were we left before Dumbledore’s interfearance.” The Malfoy men smiled and bowed their heads closer to their lord, planning a talk with a green eyed wizard and the distroying of the ‘light side’.

\- 4, Privit Drive –  
The ride from King’s Cross to the Dursley house, had been a quiet one, filled with angry looks from Vernon. His aunt and cousin didn’t accompany their ‘trip’ to come and get him. Once home, Harry was grabbed by his hair and trown into his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs.  
The summer was going as it always hed been going, his ‘family’ did nothing while he worked himself almost to dead: doing impossible long chore lists and when not completed getting a beating from Vernon. That was until one summer night.  
Harry was lying on the cot in the cupboard almost asleep when his scar emitted a soft pressure, no pain.  
# dream #  
Harry found himself in a large room decoraded in green and silver. A fireplace was burning and there were two chairs before it. He heard chuckling, turning he saw a 20 year old Tom Riddle. “Tom” Harry said, he knew the dark lord didn’t like that name. Said dark lord smiled, “Hello Harry, As you can see I have my old body back”, he spread his arms sideways and stepped out of the shade, walking to the armchairs, “please, sit, we have much to discuse.” Harry’s eyes narrowed, something was seriously wrong here, Voldemort was nice, his scar didn’t hurt and... was that a smile on Voldemort’s face?  
“What whould we have to discuse, Voldemort? I hate you. You tried to kill me! Hell, you killed my parents and...”   
Then Harry remembered the conversation he had heard between his former friends, “It was Dumbledore, wasn’t it. I take back what I said, I guess we DO have a lot to talk about.” Harry signed, this was so hard, the man he had hated, no misjudged, wanted to explain things. While the people he had seen as friends and allies, not all of them but most, had stabbed him in the back.  
Tom’s smile dissapeared, he had heared what the young man infrond of him was thinking.  
“Harry, it was indeed Dumbledore that killed a lot of people in my stead. He also took away my sanity. You see, I was once a politician, Together with the heads of some old families we tried to make the Wizarding world a better place, not only for us, the pure- and halfbloods, but also for the muggleborn children and the creatures. Our goal was to make this world a place for all our spieces, not just the most pure and human. We became known as the dead eaters because of our strong will, determination and good words. We almost had it, we had almost made the world a bit better. Then Dumbledore stepped in, he owled me, saying he thought I was right and wanted to help me. The letter sounded so sincere, that I went and met him. I should have known it was a trap. As soon as I walked into that room, he bound me and cast a spell that would make me lose my sanity. The last thing I remember was him looking at me and saying, “Sorry, my boy, this is for the best.”   
After that I started to change, I don’t know much only bits and pieces and the parts my inner cirlce told me in the last weeks. I changed. My methods become cruel, I recruided people who were to far gone to really help, I manipulated the Dark mark, it was a tatoo we all had taken after we had been given the name ‘death eaters’, my best friends became my slaves.” Tom looked down, Harry could see his eyes were wet. “I killed some of my best friends.” A tear made his way down Tom’s cheek. Tom took a deep breath, “When your parents and the most adults you know, went to Hogwarts, I got my sanity back a bit. By the end of their seventh year, I was only a few steps away from being totally sane again. So I began to get more folowers, now that my original views were almost back. With them were your parents and their friends, Black and Lupin. They soon became my most trusted, my inner cirlce, together with Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers.” Tom took another deep breath, “For those two years I was sane, they were the most wonderfull of my life, I had a family and my campain was back on track. When your mother told us all, she was pregnant, we couldn’t be happier; Lucius had told us he too had a son comming just the day before. In a couple of months our family would expand with two children. The day Draco was born was a great day. We all came and see, he was cute and we celebrated. Than a month later, when you were born, it was even greater, the moment you took a breath we all could feel it, you were smaller than Draco, but also more powerfull. That was the night, i named you my heir. The fifteen months there after were spent in joy and slight fear. Many dead bodies had been found, all killed with the AK. People suspected a dark lord, suspected me to have done it, but my friends stood up for me. Untill that day, the 31st of October; we were all in your family’s house, celebrathing. In ancient traditions Samhain is the day that the veil between life and dead is the lightest; our dear lost ones sometimes cross over, just for that day. We honor them and think of them, letting them know we didn’t forget them, but with a smile. When we were in the middle of celebrating when James felt the wards he had set break. He ran back inside, for we were in the yard, Lily right behind him. We all ran after them, but we were too late. The moment we stepped inside we saw their dead bodies and we saw you crying. Dumbledore stood over their dead bodies; I’ll never forget the smile on his face. He pointed his wand at me, I knew I was going to die or that something similar was going to happen, so I yelled for the others to run. Most did, except Sirius. Dumbledore spoke and ancient spell, banned from use back in the Founder’s Age. I was banned from my body, wich tuned to ash, my mind was slowly giving away to madness. I saw him binding Sirius and spelling him away, now I know that was to Azkaban, and I saw him trying to kill you, like he killed your parents, with my last strenght I stopped the curse, resulting in your scar and my half life of madness. I don’t know what happened next, I think he cast some sort of spell on the scar.” Tom closed his mounth, looking at the young man before him, who had tears running down his face. Finally knowing how it really went that night of All Hollows Eve. “Harry”, said boy lokked up, “I plan to tell the world what I told you, but I want you by my side, to take the place I gave you not an hour after your birth. We found Remus.” That made Harry smile, his psuedo-godfather had dissapeared after Sirius’ dead. “He had a memory charm upon him, wich we broke, Tomorow night, we will come for you.” Tom stood up and walked up to Harry, placing a kiss on his forehead.   
# End dream #  
Harry woke up, banging his head into a step of the stairs. He looked at the alarm clock, 4 AM, he had half an hour before he was expected to start breakfast. He sighed, what Tom had told him was a bit much, but it fitted somehow. He was glad he finaly had a family, that Remus was back were he belonged with his memories and he was exstatic that he was leaving tomorow. Thinking back of what Tom had told him, going over every detail, he woke up to a soft knoking on his ‘door’. Raising an eyebrow he knoked back once, the door was opened, Petunia and Dudley were standing in the opening. “We have to talk...” Petunia was the one who said that, Harry nodded once, it could do no harm. He had seen how his Aunt and cousin reacted since his return, they both shuned his uncle and had both been sneaking food to him. “I gave Vernon a sleeping pill, he should sleep all night.” Petunia said with a grimas at the name of her husband. “Come sit with us at the table, breakfast is already done.” Harry stood, bending backwars to get the knicks out of his back. Going with a hand trough his hair and dressing, he walked into the kitchen.

When they all three had eaten and were comfertable in the sofas, Petunia opened her mouth, “Harry, Dudley and I would like to appologise for how we treaded you for all these years. You see, I am a squib, Lily, your mom, and my parents were a witch and a wizard. Your grandmother was a Malfoy, her name was Lucienna, she was the aunt of the man you know as Lucius Malfoy, making you his second cousin. Your grandfather was a Grindewald, his name was Steffan, his father Gerret was the Dark Lord before You-Know-Who. My father was also the one to change his name to Evans. Becoming Steve Evans and mom becoming Lucy Evans. They were dark, one night Dumbledore came for them. He had finally found out who they were. Lily had found out too, but thanks to her acting skills Dumbledore didn’t find out untill just before the night your parents died. Dumbledore killed them and placed a spell on me. My once love for my sister turned into hatred and the ability to carry a magical child was lost. Not long after I found Vernon, he had been rejected by a pureblood witch, I think her name was Narcissa. He had been following her for years, but she was never intrested and when he approached her, she was already betrothed to another. It resulted in his hatred for all things magical. Dudley never should have been the way he was, the spell cast on me together with the nonsense Vernon fed him lead to what he is now. The spell disapeared the night you came back to us this summer. I have told Dudley everything. And he understands now.” Petunia took a deep breath and took a sip of water. There was a short silence, “So I never was a half-blood?” Harry looked at his aunt, it was more of a retauric question. His aunt nodded. “Great, I can’t wait to tell Tom and to rub it in Dumbles face that I now know everything.” A chilling smile made its way across Harry’s face when he thought of Dumbledore, that man was so going down. Than he remembered something, “Narcissa? As in Narcissa Black?” He asked, looking at his aunt. Petunia looked at him, “I never knew her last name, from the pictures I found she was rather tall with pale skin, blond hair and light blue eyes.” Harry nodded, “That’s Narcissa Black alright. She married Lucius Malfoy a little before my parents married. I never really met her, but I guess I will soon.” Harry smiled. Petunia and Dudley were glad their nephiew/cousin had took it so well, “Wait Harry, met her? What do you meen by that?”   
“Well, Tom, You-Know-Who, visited me in my dream last night, it isn’t the first time that happened!”   
He reassured his family when they looked at him shocked, “he told me all about what happened between him and Dumbledore and what Dumbledore did to my parents. They, as in Tom and my psuedo-godfather are comming for me tonight. They’ll probably take me back to their home where I’m sure I’ll meet Narcissa and all the others” Petunia smiled, “it would fit, When you leave, Dudley and I leave as well. I filled divorce papers a while back, they came back yesterday sighed and all, I have a week to leave the house according to Vernon. I already brought an appartment in Londen, So when they are comming to get you we’ll leave as well. It’ll drive Vernon crazy, he was certain you would stay here, than, seeing as your name wasn’t on the papers, but even if they didn’t come for you, I wouldn’t leave you here!” Petunia said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost 10 AM. “Ok, boys. I still need to do some shopping for the appartment, why don’t we all go together? Vernon can’t bother us that way and when we come back around 6, he probably won’t be here. I know he has a meeting at some café that lasts untill midnight. Think they’ll come and have gotten you by than?” The last was directed to Harry, who nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The shopping trip was something Harry would remember for a long time. They started at a furniture store, buying a simple but nice leather couch set. A smallish oak dining table and chairs. A TV, radio and stereo. Two twin beds, and a large clothes closet.   
After that all three went and got lunch in Mc Donald’s, it was rather greasy food, but Harry still loved it. They finished with an ice cream.

Back home, they discovered Vernon gone, which made them all that happier. In a relaxed mode, they all went packing, Harry for when Tom and Remus came and picked him up. And Petunia and Dudley in preparation for the move to their new apartment.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up with each other and getting to know one an other, seeing as that chance was taken from them when Harry and Dudley were younger.  
It was just getting dark when the doorbell sounded. A smiling Harry went and opened the door, only to be flung up in a hug by an enthusiastic werewolf.  
“CUB!” the shout was heard the moment he was released from the tight hug. “HI, Remus.” Harry smiled, looking behind Remus at Tom, he nodded his head. “Come on in, aunt Petunia and Dudley are in the living room.”  
This made Remus frown, “cub, I thought you weren’t that well liked with your family.’  
“I wasn’t but Petunia explained why, when I got home this summer. Apparently I’m a pure blood, my grandparents being Lucienna Grindewald née Malfoy and Steffan Grindewald. Dumbledore found out the summer before mom’s seventh year and killed them, cursing my aunt to hate mom and to lose her ability to have magical children, seeing as she herself is a squib. She met Vernon who was angry because he had been rejected by Narcissa Black of all people. Luckily the curse broke the moment I set foot back in this house, knowing a part of the truth, Tom told me the rest. We talked this morning, they are leaving the moment we are.”

They had already taken place by the time Harry was done explaining and while Petunia had stayed quiet while her nephew was telling her story, she was soon bombarded with questions from Tom, now that he found someone who also underwent a character changing spell from Dumbledore. He wanted to know if she experienced it the same way he did.

“Anyhow, we should be going. Petunia, Dudley, lovely to meet the two of you. You are both welcome to visit us, just send a letter to Harry and I’ll arrange a portkey.” Tom clapped his hands and stood, bowing lightly to Petunia and Dudley, and mentioning to Remus and Harry to stand up.   
They had already retrieved Harry’s trunk and Hedwig’s cage, meaning they were ready to depart. With a last ‘see you soon’ by Harry, they went outside. Tom shrinking the trunk and cage, he put them in his pocket.  
“Harry, you will be side-along apparaiting with me, seeing as you aren’t set in the wards yet.”  
With a nod, Harry came to stand next to Tom, “Ok, grab my arm and don’t let go.” After hearing those words, Harry had the feeling of being pulled through a straw. As soon as it started it, it stopped, revealing to Harry the entrance hall of Riddle manor’.

With a yawn, he turned, taking in the sight of something he only saw in his vision-dreams. When he saw Remus popping in existence, he smiled at the man and turned back to Tom: “not to be rude or anything. But could you show me my room?”   
With a smile and a nod, Tom made a ‘follow me’ gesture. As they were halfway up the stairs, Remus shouted,” I’m going back to Fenrir, my lord. I’ll see you in the morning, Harry.” With a wave he was off, trough the front door.

Harry and Tom continued up the stairs, trough a hallway and stopping before a green door. Tom opened the door, “these are your rooms, Harry. The heir rooms, my chamber is located next to yours. At the moment no other person residents in this house, I will let you know in time if that should change. Other than that, breakfast is at 8, lunch at 12.30 and dinner at 7. I ask that you be on time. For breakfast we will be joined by the werewolves who resident in the forest, Remus is with them, and the Malfoy family. I ask that you tell Lucius and Narcissa what you told me. They deserve to know. Other than that, I wish you a good night.”  
With that Tom handed him his trunk and cage, “tap once with you wand and they will turn back to their original size.”   
He turned around and went back in the direction of the stairs.

Harry walked into the rooms he had been given, rich green decorated the walls, while a cream colored carpet covered the floor. Putting the trunk and cage sown he tapped then once with the wand he pulled from his pants pocket. Taking out of his trunk what he needed, he went through a door, which he assumed led to the bathroom and prepared himself for bed. With a tired sigh, Harry fell back on the bed.   
He was rather glad he was there where he belonged. It gave him a good feeling, like he was finally home.

Actually looking forward to talking to the Malfoys and Remus, he closed his eyes. Falling asleep rather quickly, never once being woken by a bad dream or a vision.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry woke up, he had to take a moment to remember where he was. With hands in his hair he remembered everything that happened the last few weeks. Tears ran down his cheeks when thinking back about yesterday and what Tom had told him at night, together with the information his aunt had shared about their family. 

Getting out of bed, he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the shower, taking time to think under the warm ray of water. Washing his hair and body, he took his time. Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his room again, resizing his trunk, he rummaged through it, taking new clothing out of it, brought yesterday on the shopping trip with Petunia and Dudley.

As he dressed in a green dress shirt, black leather pants and a pair of dragon hide boots he had been given by Fred and George as a thank you gift for the money he had given them for their shop. Going back into the bathroom, he brushed his hair, now just under his shoulders and gathered it in the nape of his neck. After a quick shaving spell, he got his wand from the bedside table and entered the hallway.

After a moment of confusion, he found the dining room. Seeing Tom and the Malfoys already there, he nodded and took a place to Tom’s right, the seat of the man’s heir. As they served themselves, Remus came in talking to a silver haired man. They were followed by 30 other people, men, women and children. As they were seated and served themselves, they began eating, accompanied by some light chatter.

Harry cleared his troath, “Mr. Malfoy?”  
When he had the man’s attention, he continued, “I came across some information concerning both our families yesterday, something that you should know and which I don’t want to keep from your wife and son.”  
Lucius nodded, looking at his wife and son and seeing them both nod, he turned to Harry, “you can tell us here, we trust all these people and I have the feeling most of them need to know too.”  
Harry nodded and repeated what his aunt had told him yesterday. Narcissa had tears in her eyes, whispering ‘that awful man’ in regular intervals.

Lucius was silent for a long time; he remembered his aunt Lucy and his uncle Steffan. He had likes them a lot and had grieved when they had disappeared. Now he discovered they hadn’t died when he thought they had, they had gone into hiding with their two daughters; one of them growing to be the best friend of his best friend now.  
He turned to Harry, “I would like to meet your aunt, Mr. Potter, she is my cousin, no matter if she is a squib or a witch.”  
Harry nodded, “you may call me Harry, and we are family after all. I will get into contact with my aunt and set up a meeting”, turning to Tom, “could that be held here?”  
At Tom’s nod, he smiled and turned to the other residents of the table, at Remus’ wave; he stood and made his way to his godfather, letting himself pulled into the man’s lap and into a hug. When Remus pulled back, he was smiling, whispering he was so glad he was here. Then he looked at the man next to him.   
“Harry, this is Fenrir, my alpha. Fenrir, meet my godson and cub, Harry.”  
Fenrir nodded and spoke with a deep voice, “nice to meet you Mr. Potter, I am glad my cub found happiness and joy in you and your family. Even away from our pack.”  
A smile came onto Harry’s face, “you’re welcome, Alpha Greyback, I love my godfathers, both of them, but I am really happy to still have Remy here with me. Oh, and feel free to call me Harry.”

A booming laugh followed, “you may call me Fenrir, than.”  
Soon the whole table was talking again, Harry was talking to a young werewolf, Fabian, sitting on the other side of Remus, he was the younger brother of Fenrir. The young men found a connection with each other, something Harry had missed a bit. He had Dudley yesterday, but after the bad memories between them, they were a long way from being friends. And seeing it was summer, he couldn’t see Neville and Luna; maybe he could ask Tom if he could invite them.

As it was, Fabian turned to him, “say Harry, are you seeing someone right now?”  
Harry turned red, and a lot people around them turned to look at the black haired teen, “eum… no…”  
And turned his head down, he hated this. He hated attention, especially like this. He felt watched; he stood abruptly and headed out. He needed to get out of there.

-back in the dining room-  
Tom and Remus watched Harry storm out of the room, they turned glaring eyes onto the young werewolf who caused the young man to ran from the room.  
Remus was seething, “why did you ask that? Harry is fragile in that way, he has been through too much right now to have this added on the heap.”  
Tom nodded with the younger man, and Lucius, who in true family style, stood by his cousin.  
The young werewolf kept looking at his older brother for help, and the man interfered, “he asked for me. So lay off him.”  
This had the eyes of the three men onto him, “What? Fenrir, why?”

Fenrir shifted into his seat, “the wolf recognized him as my mate. Fabian saw this and seeing they got along well, asked that question.”  
Remus sighed, “I’ll go talk to Harry. Tom, Lucius, kindly tell him what to do and what not to do in Harry’s life. I’m sure you both have some idea of that. I have a godson to calm down.”  
With that he swept out of the doors, following his cub’s scent into the garden. He dreaded the conversation he was about to have.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus found Harry in the garden, staring at the pond that laid there. The young man had slightly red eyes and pressed his lips firmly together as he looked at the calm surface of the water. He didn’t even look up as his godfather took place next to him, he did lean into the man as soon as he was seated.

Remus sighed, but put his arm around his godson, pulling the younger closer to him and running a hand through the black hair; “Fabian is quite sorry for what he said, Harry, but he didn’t mean to bring you any discomfort, he asked for Fenrir, whose wolf recognized you as its mate. And I know you know what that means; after all, you know a lot of these things from me and from your own research. But that doesn’t mean anything; I just wanted to let you know. We can just stay and sit here just looking at that pond and go back inside when you feel like it.”

Harry gave a tiny nod, letting Remus know he had heard everything and had been paying attention, the brunet smiled and stayed silent; enjoying the company of his godson and the knowledge that said godson was with him, was safe and would be safe forever, especially under the care of an Alpha Werewolf.

-BM-

Back inside Tom, Lucius, Fenrir and Fabian were seated in the first’s office, leaning back in the comfortable chairs, having listened to the information the former two had shared with the later. Something that had given quite a lot of inside to the life of the young man they had gotten to care about.

Fenrir sat thinking, he had quite a lot on his mind and that didn’t seem to be changing any time soon. He sighed, very happy that he had found his mate, but also angry for the treatment of said mate.

A knock on the door took the men out of their thoughts, after a quiet ‘enter’, the subject of their thoughts entered the room with his godfather, a neutral look on his face. 

The young man looked at them all, “I apologize for my departure, but I was feeling very uncomfortable with everyone looking at me, it is something I abhor.”

Most of them nodded, that made even more sense with all the information they had gotten in the last 2 hours.

Harry looked at Fenrir, “Alpha Greyback, I’d like to get to know you. I already know what a mating entails and while on one side this makes me very happy, it makes me a bit uncomfortable that I don’t know you that well, I’d like to get to know you more before taking such a big step.”

Fenrir nodded, he could understand that, he was already very glad that the young man took it this easy and only had small requests.   
“Very understandable, I’d like that very much, if you’d like you could join Remus, Fabian and I to the camp later on.”

Harry just nodded, his face a bit more open, he then turned to Tom, “we have some more to discuss, do we not?”

The elder nodded, looking at the others until they left the room, “that we do, now that you officially switched sides I’d like to install you as my heir and second in command. I don’t have legal heirs at the moment and I doubt I ever will, you are as close as I’ll ever get to one. Also, with you as Fenrir’s mate your place at my side is guaranteed and will strengthen the bonds that already exist between the werewolf pack and myself. If this is agreeable with you, we can do a blood-adoption ritual, so it will all be legal. It would also grant you the post of second in command, seeing as you are next in line.”

Harry looked on with wide eyes, he knew something like this would follow, it was a logical request.   
“Alright, that does seem like it could help not only ourselves but also the Dark Side. When would this all take place then?”

The dark lord thought about this for a while, “in two weeks time, gives you some time to get used to all this and to Fenrir. Let’s not get to hasty or quick, we can’t wait too long, but I think we’d all like to know you better before steps like these will be taken.”

Harry nodded, kind of glad for the answer, a lot had happened this last few days and he’d like some time to just recover from that, get to know these people and of course get used to having a mate, and in essence a parent.

-BM-

After the revelations and talks of that day, Harry returned to his rooms, wanting some time alone to think and reflect over everything. He had lunch before disappearing and promised to call for an elf when he wanted dinner.

He hadn’t even been able to sit down when Hedwig flew in through the window, 2 letters tight to her leg and one in her beak. Harry sighed but sat down before taking the letters, seeing they were from Seamus and Dean, Neville and, to his anger, Weasley and Granger.

Not letting the anger gets to him, he put the later to the side, not wanting to deal with it and opened the ones from his other dorm mates.

Dear Harry,  
We didn’t get to talk that much on the train, but we wanted to let you know we’re here for you. I know I, Seamus, have been a jerk to you in the past, but I hope you can forgive me that, after all, at least I was honest about it.  
We just wanted to give you a run through over what we know of Weasley and Granger, they’re terrible when you’re not around, going around bossing others around and acting all high and mighty. They even threatened us and others from befriending you.   
Now that you know about them, don’t be scared to look for other friends, we know from experience that a lot of others think very highly of you and would love to be a real friend. We’re very happy to be one of the first.   
So enjoy your summer and keep us posted!  
Regards,   
Seamus and Dean.

Dear Harry,  
I never got to thank you for all the things you did for me in 5th year, thanks to that my grandmother finally saw me outside my father’s shadow, she finally saw the real me. I’ve been getting lessons to take over the Longbottom Lordship for when I turn 17, also, Grandmother had gifted me with my own greenhouse which I may use however I wish, I am very happy to let you know that I’ve been supplying various apothecaries in Europe. (Just so you know, that’s HUGE!) So thank you for that and talk to you soon!  
Regards,   
Neville.

Harry smiled as he read the letters, Dean and Seamus’ was just some advice, he liked it, it wasn’t full of not-so subtle hits for what he should do and also, they gave him advice which he could really use, he wanted real friends and had been oblivious as to what Granger and Weasley were doing.

Neville’s on the other hand, was more personal, letting him get a peak as to the person Neville Longbottom really was, it was refreshing, now that he thought about it; Granger and Weasley never shared any personal stuff. It always resolved around him and his actions.

He sighed, glad to have found these new friends, and even with the freshness of their friendship, they still felt like better friends then those traitors; which brought him on another trail, he still had their letter; with a frown he opened them and skimmed through.

All it said was to stay at his relatives’ house, to do his homework and to try not to bother them too much; after all, they were a newly formed couple. He sneered at that, he wouldn’t bother them at all, never again; in fact, he was so done with them.

After consideration he burned their letters and told Hedwig to leave them and stop bringing them, he even explained to the snowy owl why it was, from the look in her eyes and the way she turned her head she understood every word.

-BM-

The rest of the evening was spend thinking about the day, Harry had to admit that the Dark Side was a lot more lose then the Light Side. After all, on the Light; all the robes were held by Dumbledore or the Ministry, making it very difficult for others to take charge and try to make changes or just try and do something.  
On the Dark; Tom was the head figure, but he had an inner circle, a court, which held meetings and discussed things, meaning that 20 people had a real idea as to what was going on. Also, and this was something Remus told him, The Dark Lord shared a lot with his troupes and supporters, the wives held tea dates almost every week, meaning that those of the inner circle told their wives what was happening and they spread the word. And while some considered this dangerous, it had held for the last 30 years without a leak. So if you knew that, you knew that almost everyone on the Dark Side knew, if not the whole story, at least a part of it and could in theory, take steps on his own, without disrupting the plans of the Lord and his court. It made Harry very intrigued and he was planning on seeing this is action. After all, Tom must have told someone is his inner circle of his plans to make Harry heir, if it actually happened, everyone on the dark Side would know about it already.

-BM-

At breakfast the next morning, a very happy Harry joined the other already sitting there, with a smile, the youngster took place between Tom and Fenrir, surprising everyone at the table, except Remus, even more so when he greeted them both and even placed a small kiss on the werewolf’s cheek. At the looks he was getting, he turned a bit shy again and blushed, but stayed seated and ate.

He talked to Tom about what the blood adoption would consist of and about the things Remus told him yesterday. These made the elder laugh and confirm it, his information was spread, but on such a level and in such discreet that only those who knew about it would know. After asking some more questions about it and getting them all answered by Tom or Fenrir, they were pulled out of the conversation by two owls frying into the room. 

One headed for Draco, the other for Harry, both looked at each other before taking the envelope. Their OWL results were in.

Harry swallowed before opening the letter;

OWL results of H. J. Potter

Passed grade: Acceptable, Exceed Expectations, Outstanding  
Failed grade: Troll, Dreadful, Poor

Mister Potter had achieved;

\- Astronomy: EE  
\- Defence Against the Dark Arts O++  
\- Herbology O  
\- Potions O  
\- History of Magic A  
\- Care of Magical Creatures O+  
\- Charms O  
\- Transfiguration O+  
\- Divination E

We’d like to congratulate Mister Potter on his 9 OWLs and an outstanding control over the Patronus Charm.

When Harry looked up they were all looking at his, question in their eyes, he grinned wide, “I passed them all! I’ve got 9 OWLs!”  
Draco had gotten the same result, giving their parents/guardians enough reason to take the boys out on a trip. As of tomorrow; Fenrir, Remus, Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Harry would go to a 10 day trip to France in one of the chateaux of the Malfoy family.


End file.
